The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Assessment of liquid quality, for example, water quality and organic solvent quality, is important and frequently performed. Many types of water systems require monitoring and testing, including drinking water systems, wastewater facilities, natural water bodies, field irrigation systems, groundwater monitoring systems, and public swimming beaches and pools. Assessment of non-aqueous liquids, for example, organic solvents, is used in chemical and pharmaceutical industries. Types of data that require monitoring include physical and chemical liquid quality parameters, radiological liquid quality parameters, microbiological liquid quality parameters, and so on. There is an increasing need for rapid, simple, and real-time systems and methods for liquid quality testing throughout the world.